Vertical-cavity, surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) are an interesting family of semiconductor lasers offering the prospect of many novel applications. For example, the vertical cavity configuration allows VCSELs to be used in arrays for data-communication applications. Moreover, VCSELS are easier to fabricate in wafer batch-fabrication processes than conventional semiconductor lasers, which employ reflectors orthogonal to the wafer substrate that are difficult to fabricate with high yields. Consequently, VCSELS have generated great interest in the data-communication industry. Thus, engineers and scientists engaged in semiconductor laser research have a keen interest in advancing VCSEL technology.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.